


kill leader

by SHOOTMEBABY



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Blood and Gore, Mild Gore, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), World's Edge (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY
Summary: Through his comms, the gamemaster spoke, "You are the new kill leader."
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok enjoy

Gunshots rang through the crisp air after a wingman had been fired, the daredevil crashed to the snow as a bullet passed through his hip.

Revenant stalked slowly after Octane, towering over his downed opponent, stepping on his thigh, making pain spark through the bullet wound on his hip. Octane hissed and bit the inside of his cheek, glaring at the robot. "You should scream and make sure everyone can hear you," he insisted, crouching down to his level so he could look him in the face. "Natalie isn't here to save you now." 

Octane backed up in the snow, blood staining the icy carpet while the simulacrum crept up, keeping close distance while pointing the barrel of the wingman up, cold as it pressed against Octane's jaw. 

Alas, a simple bullet to the head would be too much of a kindness. It would be… Boring to have his last few kills a simple gunshot. 

He wanted to have some fun.

Revenant slipped the gun from his jaw to his cheek, pulling the trigger abruptly. A satisfied hum erupted from his voice box as the bullet tore a hole through the legends cheeks, shattering teeth as it passed by and burning the inside of his mouth from where gunpowder had scattered. The shriek that Octane let out in pain, dragging his hands to his face to try rip his own mask off and cater to his wound yet Revenant blocked his hands from reaching. 

"Doesn't it make you regret joining these games, Silva?" Revenant queried in a low tone as he cupped Octane's cheek with a cold, metal hand. He dug a knife-like thumb into the wound in his cheek, pulling the wound open to view what mess he created. 

Octane struggled and cried underneath the heavy metal that was practically pinning him to the ground, pain too excruciating for him to process a single word that came from Revenant. 

He desperately wanted to go back to the dropship. He wanted Revenant to stick a bullet in his skull so he could be respawned in the safety of the dropship.

It was only him left in their duo, Wattson had been downed which is what led to Octane travelling to Epicenter to respawn her. Unfortunately, Revenant had the same idea for his team. 

Octane shut his eyes but the bright yellow emitting from Revenant's optics felt like they were burning through his eyelids. Everything felt so painfully overwhelming.

Revenant lifted a claw-like hand, keeping his eyes locked on the squirming legend beneath him. He straightened his hand to form a blade, which he raised, preparing to aggressively stab into Octane before bullets hit the snow beside him. The ping of missing bullets caught his attention and he simply shoved his hand through Octane's chest, piercing his flesh and then heart. He stood up from the mauled corpse and pulled out his EVA-8.

Who was his next victim?

Another gunshot rang out and a bullet smashed into Revenant's shoulder, the force of the metal causing him to flinch. He gazed up before diving to take cover by an open supply bin, gunshots seemingly chasing him to his cover before he peeked out, aiming his gun. His gaze met Wraith's and he knew what he was up against, he fired and pulled back. It was time for the shadows. Revenant slammed his hands against the snow and his totem rose in front of him, a deep mechanical noise rumbled from his chest as he entered the totem, coming out on the other side cloaked in shadows. 

With his ability, he pushed Wraith. Firing the EVA-8 at her, landing and missing hits. He was certain he cracked the level 3 armour she had but she proceeded to void jump to cover. 

That's when her teammate Lifeline had come to his attention, she fired several hits into Revenant before he processed the attack and fired back alas one further bullet to his back from Wraith depleted him. 

Revenant let out a loud scream like noise as he returned to the totem, pain searing through his body. "Why can't I just die already?" he hissed to himself as he shot at Lifeline, trying to focus on her armour before he got to finishing them off. He cursed his programmers for letting him feel pain, such a useless characteristic to add to a killing machine. He supposed that's what made it fun for the others at least. 

He stopped firing to charge his shields briefly, bullets still ricocheting at the supply bin he was ducked behind.

He stood up straight and left his position, pointing and finishing off Wraith while Lifeline stepped back to heal. A chuckle vibrated through his chassis as the skirmisher fell to the ground and yelled to her teammate through her comms that she was down. He aimed his wingman at her.

"You wasted your time saying you were down, you should have said your goodbyes," Revenant commented, pulling the trigger on his gun and shooting her in the head. 

The simulacrum grunted upon Lifeline unloading a mag into his back, cracking his shield and taking further damage to him. He slid out of the way in the rough snow and rock, turning in a crouch to aim the wingman at her head. In one shot, her armour was cracked and he then finished her off. Revenant was satisfied with how the game was going, he stared down at his gun, pleased with it and the skull piercer attachment he had connected.

It was his favourite. 

Through his comms, the gamemaster spoke, "You are the new kill leader." 

Revenant paused to look up at the large banners in the distance, waiting to see himself on the screen as snow started to fall. Due to his distraction, he didn't notice Crypto aiming from afar until a gunshot echoed, a bullet hit the robots skull, immediately taking his remaining health and eliminating him. He got himself killed on his own carelessness. It was new to the simulacrum, usually he would be on his wit.

\--

The robot flexed his fingers and rolled back his shoulders after being reconstructed in the medical bay of the drop ship. Growls echoing from his chassis as he adjusted to being alive once again. He couldn't deny that moments like those were worth living for, it was what he was programmed to do, the aroma of revenge against the skin bags was such a gift to him. Lurking from the med bay, his presence immediately noticed by the well-dressed latino legend who happened to be his partner in the match he had just lost. A smirk would be plastered on his maw if it could, he noticed the rage in her expression as she approached. 

"Ugh, you are so fucking cocky, you couldn't have just respawned me, no? Is that not programmed in you, demonio?" Loba scolded, pointing a finger into the machine's chest. He stood blankly, a tilt to his head, flexing his fingers as his optics stared down at her. He had no reply other than gentle mechanical whirring the emitted from deep inside him. 

All the legends who had been eliminated watched the lady curse Revenant, uncertain on whether to be entertained or fearful of the duo.

"You just had to fuck around with Silva and waste time, can't you do something right for once in your pathetic programmed life?" she continued to ramble, pointing out every action he took during the match even before she was downed.

He glanced at Octavio who was sat by the couch with Ajay by his side, talking to him with a concerned expression on her face while D.O.C whirred beside them. Wraith stood by them staring at the screen, watching the last two squads battle it out. 

The look Octavio gave Revenant was fearful, even out of the games, Revenant was still seen as a monster after what actions he took. 

Of course, he was a monster.

Loba slammed her palm on Revenant's chest, returning his gaze to her as the sound of metal rang out. "Do you even listen?" she desperately yelled before giving up. She let out an exasperated sigh as she turned around, "But who are you to argue with programming, right? Demonio?"


	2. programmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack rang out and pain shot through Loba's shoulder, she cried out in pain as her shield was shattered. Revenant's attention turned to her and he pulled out his flatline, rushing to her aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people asked for chapter 2 so i provided...not sure how i feel about it tbh but i hope you enjoy

Gentle footsteps echoed throughout the train yard, a mastiff hung by the simulacrum's side as he made his way to the tunnels, having just looted the remaining area. A vault key sat in one of the pockets that hung from his chest plate.

It was duos again alas his partner Loba had fallen behind; Due to Revenant excessively rushing forward. All he cared for was the next kill. 

"Nice teamwork, demonio," a familiar voice spoke into his comms, a sarcastic tone in her voice. She still hadn't forgiven him for the match they last due to his carelessness. 

Revenant scoffed, it was almost somewhat of a chuckle. He kept his comms off as he did so then retrieved the key from his pocket upon approaching the vault. The sound of Loba's jump drive landing behind him and working it's magic to port her closer to him made him pause in his tracks, turning his head to look at her. He didn't fear her in the slightest but he awaited the day she'd turn on him unexpectedly. Truthfully he wanted to be ready for that moment, it'd impress him. 

"Don't go thinking you're taking all that loot to yourself," she cooed upon approaching as he began to unlock the door. 

She placed her cane in the dirt and leaned against her, staring up at the robot's blank expression. 

His eyes glanced to her stern gaze, "Keep up then, skinsuit," he replied while the door opened. 

The duo entered and picked up the loot they needed then moved off towards Harvester, it was partially looted and the remains of a fallen team lay scattered around it. "There's probably still skinbags around," Revenant commented as he patted down Wraith's corpse.

Loba planted her boutique, "Don't get too excited, demon," she commented, biting at her nails while browsing her wares. 

He ignored her remark and stayed low, he didn't need her help and she was too out in the open. His stubbornness made her roll her eyes.

It was silent as they picked up loot. 

A crack rang out and pain shot through Loba's shoulder, she cried out in pain as her shield was shattered. Revenant's attention turned to her and he pulled out his flatline, rushing to her aid.

"Demonio, Silva is on me!" she called as she dived to cover, pulling out a shield battery. Metal footsteps bounced closer and closer after her, she tensed hoping the battery would finish before he got there. Ironic really… He was supposed to be the speed demon.

Octane slid into vision, aiming a mastiff before firing it at the fellow hispanic. She fired right back, squatted and backed against the machine she took shelter in. Panic setting in as her shields cracked and she had to reload.

She clenched her jaw and dived out of the way, attempting to run to the otherside of her cover. 

Another gun fired into the back of Octane, he swore in Spanish while turning on his heels, stabbing a syringe into his chest. Revenant's cold stare met his eyes and panic set in. 

The simulacrum pulled out his mastiff to replace the spitfire he filled the daredevil with, landing his final shots and watching Octane drop to the ground.

"So we meet again, Silva," he cooed as he reloaded the mastiff. 

Octane backed away, pressing his back up against where Loba had previously taken cover. Oh, how the situation was all too familiar to his previous round, it pained him.

Revenant crept up to him, placing a hand under Octane's jaw and tilting his head up to his gaze. "We can finish what we started-" His words trailed off as a bullet suddenly went through his next victim's head, blood splattering on his face and hand. He curled his hand into a fist and looked up at Loba who stood to the side, a pistol pointed at the remains of Silva; Revenant was pissed with her taking away his chance to have some fun. She glared down at him then ducked to cover, huffing as bullets began to fire, partially clipping Revenant.

He reloaded his spitfire, crawling over the cover and dipping behind it, then he pulled out the totem. "Use it," he demanded as he entered the shadows. A mechanical groan escaped his chassis as shadows covered him and he charged towards the approaching Mirage. 

Loba had a face of disgust as she watched the robot charge off, he took far too much pleasure in this. Not even the game itself, only the killing.

She shook her head and entered the totem after him, he fired at Mirage only for him to realise it was a decoy. Bullets fired at Revenant from the side to which Loba fired back, protecting him. 

Revenant sent his silencer on Mirage and finished the trickster off with his mastiff yet again. A grin would be plastered to his maw as he put the man down, he didn't get to toy with him but alas it was worth the kill. 

"Revenant!" Loba screamed, causing him to let out a low growl as he looked at her only for more bullets to rain down on him and the totem was destroyed, taking him out of his shadow protection. "Another squad!" 

Revenant dashed towards cover again, he'd low health but full shields. It was risky.

Loba took the bait he created to start picking at their new enemies. The robot joined her side, squatting down and stabbed a health pack into him; he sighed and glimpsed at Loba who was doing her best to hold off the Crypto and Wattson, finally she dipped back down to reload. She gave him a look and opened her mouth to speak but before words could come out he handed her a cell.

Her expression was shocked, taken back, their gazes briefly met but she didn't hesitate. They were coming and they didn't have much time. 

Mechanical whirring came in earshot and Revenant cocked his gun to Hack, squinting then pulling the trigger as the drone was about to EMP, it dropped to the ground. 

Revenant chuckled then reloaded and pulled out of cover, aiming at Wattson and sending a headshot. He focused his attention on her, taking hits but bearing the aching pain the bullet wounds left. Loba pulled out on top and clipped Crypto as he tried to flank, "Behind us, demonio," she warned through her comms over the gunfire.

"Take him," he demanded, dipping into cover briefly then peaking again to finish the scientist as she attempted to back off.

He was low on health, he needed to back off. 

Loba sighed sharply as she reloaded then ripped aim into the man who fired back just as much, he aimed for her knees; knocking her low as her legs wore out but she had enough strength to fire at him.

Revenant winced although not visible while he popped a battery, growling low as he sent a silencer at Crypto to keep him off Loba.

He saw how low she was, both of them were on the edge. 

Surely, Crypto had to be low too.

His latino partner fired at Crypto and took the finishing blow, a sigh of relief escaped her and she slumped back. "Fuck…" she sighed, pulling out her medkit and shoving the needle into her forearm, relief filled her as she pushed it's contents into her. 

Revenant stared at her briefly, reloading. Something felt uncertain about their victory over the third party, his optics landed on Andrade, staring at her name that popped up on the corner of his vision… What was off?

A gun clicked behind him and he realised, Wattson had self revived while they focused on her teammate.

Exciting.

He ducked and spun around, throwing a silencer on top of her, hitting her in the chest and pushing her backwards. She winced and fired, he fired in return. He dipped back and forth into cover while he fought her, his health was still low. A chuckle aroused from his chassis though, his eyes spotted Loba's jump drive fly behind Wattson. 

The French girl landed a final hit on Revenant, hitting him in the hip and piercing the metal. He collapsed down and groaned but kept a dead eye on Loba.

"Nice try, doctor," she hummed, unloading a mag into her back then taking a shot to her chest with her pistol.

Wattson hit the ground, defeated whilst Loba strut over to Revenant, smearing blood off her face. She waved an injection in front of his face while she crouched to his level, "Didn't know you were programmed for something useful!" she remarked then, spinning the med kit between her fingers. "You're lucky you have me this time, demonio," she added with one hand on his jaw, tilting his head up to her taze, she proceeded to stab the needle into his chest and revive him.

Revenant only stared back with a sharp gaze, he despised her mocking tone but at the same time it was almost alluring.

"Where are your manners?" he commented as he took her hand to be pulled to his feet, he stared smugly at her face. "I never heard a thank you for those cells… Now what would you do without me, girlie?" 

Loba's expression went cold for a moment but it teased into a smirk, "I don't know, maybe enjoy the game?" she replied.

The simulacrum hummed at the response.

The duo healed up then Revenant became serious as he picked loot from the corpses surrounding them. "Take a kill from me again however…" he growled, his eyes locked on blood that painted his hand, "That's something you're going to regret." 

His gaze shifted to hers as she watched, her expression somewhat surprised at the sudden change in tone. He snapped his hand into a knife like object and stared into her eyes, "He was mine… No one touches what's mine," he threatened.

His chassis vibrated as he spoke and Loba dragged her eye contact away, she remained silent then turned her attention to the map. "Whatever, demon... The ring is closing," she brushed off his comment and made her way to the ring.

Revenant relaxed his stance, pleased with her submissive reaction to him then followed on.

———

Laughter rang out; villainous, heavy laughter. Loba stared sternly at Revenant who was laughing, pleased with their victory, blood painted his red and black metal, he flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders back, satisfaction over ran him.

"Now girlie, kill-leader twice in a row without you? How does that feel?" he smugly commented, making his entrance in the dropship. She was already there in the medbay with the final team, Ajay and Pathfinder sat beside her. 

Loba's face scrunched as he flaunted, remaining silent.

"Good job, friend!" the other robot cheered, a happy face on his monitor despite his injuries. Revenant would've scowled if he could express it, he pretended he didn't hear a thing. 

Ajay shook her head as Revenant approached Loba closer.

"You're great at shutting others up, demonio, can you not shut up?" she hissed in return. It wasn't like they did bad, he simply carried them to victory… Although he lost last time.

His eyes squinted, still smug about the situation. He reached his hand out, "Impress me next game then," he offered, taunting her, "I want you to kill me."

Afterall she said after the last game, all he knew was to kill. Can she kill the killing machine through?

Loba's brow furrowed, she stared intensely at him. She despised how smug he'd become.

"Don't you worry, I will," she growled in response, pushing his hand away and standing up. She crossed her arms over her chest and returned to her room.

The medic and the other robot watched her walk off then shot him a glance.

"Goodluck friend!" Pathfinder cheered, waving a hand only to get an unimpressed scoff as Revenant stalked off, out of the medbay.


End file.
